Family
The player starts with family members when they are born. General The player can spend time or have a conversation with their family members. Spending time will always increase their relationship with the family member. Having a conversation will increase or decrease their relationship depending on the agreement. If the agreement is low, they might have an argument. In an argument, the player can agree to disagree, assault, or insult the family member. If the relationship is good with the family member, they will attend the player's funeral if they die. Otherwise, they won't attend their funeral. The player can also inherit money from their family members if the family member dies. On random occasions, they are prompted by one of their family members to spend quality time. The player can go with them, not go, or argue with them. Parents The player can interact with their parents. Sometimes one or both of their parents are unknown. The player can also ask their parents for their money. Whether or not they give money and how much money they give depends on the parents' generosity and money respectively. Siblings The player will randomly get siblings in their life. Along with the normal choices all family members get, the player can also assault or fight with their siblings. Fued, squabble, and quarrel do the same thing, fighting with their siblings. They might get assaulted by their siblings if they fight with them, but they can always assault them too (their siblings can dodge the attack). Their siblings won't fight with them if their relationship is too low with the player. Sometimes, their siblings decide to fight with the player. They can forgive them, insult them, complain to mother/father, or assault them. Lover The player can directly get a lover at around 16. Some events allow the player to acquire a lover younger. If the player dates a minor, they will go to jail provided that the player is older than them while the lover is under the legal age of consent (The legal age of consent is usually above 14. The game warns the player about the decision.) If the player isn't interested in any of the lovers in their area, the player can use a dating app. This allows the player to find their requested age and the amount of money their lover makes (they can choose that money doesn't matter). The dating app costs $100 to use. If the lover's relationship with the player is low, the lover can decide to break up with the player. In response, the player can wish them well, beg them to stay (will work if the relationship is normal), insult their lover, or assault the lover (the player may end up in jail). The player can have a baby with their lover if their lover wants to have a baby (sometimes, their lover or the player gets pregnant at random. The player can't have a baby if they have the same gender). If the player or lover is pregnant, the player decides to keep the baby or abort the baby. Sometimes, the baby dies while the player or lover is pregnant. If the player ages once while they or their lover is pregnant, and the baby doesn't die, the player gets children. The player can also adopt children if they are the right age and own their own house. Children If the player or their lover has a baby, they now have children. The player can abandon or put their children up for adoption. If they abandon them, the player can try to reconnect with their abandoned children. This only works if the relationship has some bar. When their children get old enough, they may ask the player to pay for their tuition for college. If the player accepts, their relationship goes up depending on their gratefulness(word needs confirmation). If the player denies, or if they don't have enough money, their relationship goes down. Grandchildren When the player's children get old enough, they can get grandchildren. Not much can be done with grandchildren. If the player has enough grandchildren, there will be a section grouping their grandchildren, along with a heart for the icon. If the player's adopted children have children, it still counts as grandchildren. Dead relatives Once a family member dies, the player has a choice to attend their funeral (they can't visit their funeral if they are in jail). If they attend their funeral, their happiness goes down, but their relationship with the family members relating to the family members goes (i.e. if the player's parent dies, the other parent and their sibling's relationship go up). If enough family members die (3 or more?), there will be a section grouping their dead relatives, along with a grave for the icon.